Down The Rabbit Hole
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Caroline is trapped somewhere and the only person she can call is Klaus because everyone else is busy.


_A drabble - in which Caroline is trapped somewhere and the only person she can call is Klaus because everyone else is busy._

Caroline looked up from the hole she was stuck in, wanting to cry. Who in the hell put holes like this in the woods? She knew it had to be some kind of old animal trap, and she had been the idiot vampire who had gotten stuck.

She'd tried climbing out of it, but the situation was just so ridiculous that she couldn't concentrate and focus properly.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Elena, not surprised to get her voicemail. She knew she couldn't bug Bonnie because she was still with her mom, and Matt would just be too dramatic with her about everything.

She took a deep breath and just dialed the number, groaning that it had come to this.

"Hello, sweetheart," came the voice on the other side of the phone.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She almost hung up but knew it was this or nothing. "Um, hi."

"Well, don't sound so excited to talk to me. Did you dial me by mistake?" Klaus knew it hadn't been a mistake but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Um, no. Look, without making fun of me I need you to help me with something."

Was Caroline really asking Klaus for help? He didn't know how this had happened, but he was just going to roll with it. "What is it, love?"

Caroline took a deep breath and just said it. "I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" Klaus asked, setting down his sketchpad. "Stuck as in emotionally or physically?"

Caroline was going to hang up on him. He was so…_Klaus_. "Physically, you _jerk_. I fell down a hole in the woods and no one else answered their phone."

Klaus had to smile. Caroline, the stubborn, tough vampire was stuck in a hole in the woods. Was this a joke? Another way to trap him and distract him? He heard the way her voice was, and knew that she wouldn't be making this up. She was embarrassed. "Well, glad to see I'm the last one on the phone tree."

"Just…come help me, Klaus. Or don't. Whatever." Caroline hoped he just came to help her. She really didn't want to waste the rest of her day stuck down this hole.

"I'll be right there, sweetheart," Klaus said, hanging up the phone. He left his house and before he knew it, he followed her scent and found the hole. He walked over and looked down at her, grinning, unable to help himself.

"Took you long enough," Caroline said, although she was more glad to see him than she thought. She told herself it was just because he was going to get get out of this mess.

"Well, well, looks like Alice couldn't help herself and just had to follow that rabbit."

Caroline was going to hit him, just as soon as she got out of here. "I wasn't chasing a rabbit…it was a deer."

"A deer?" he asked, jumping down into the hole with her. "Hungry little girl?"

Caroline punched his arm and watched as he laughed. "Shut up. And what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to get me _out_ of here, not trap me down here with _you_."

Klaus moved closer to her, watching as she backed away until she hit the wall and had nowhere to go. "What's the matter? Don't trust yourself alone with me?"

Caroline swallowed and shook her head. His close proximity was unnerving but she was determined to keep her cool. "I'm not afraid of you, Klaus. Can you please just get me out of here?"

Klaus looked into her eyes for a few seconds more, wishing that he really could be stuck down here with her. He moved away, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. He scooped her into his arms and bent his knees, propelling them forward and up, out of the hole.

He landed on his feet softly, not setting her down just yet. He liked the feeling of her body close against his, and he liked that she wasn't fighting him or his contact. "Guess this makes me your knight in shining armor now."

Caroline liked the way his arms felt around her, and she hated it at the same time. His words snapped her back to reality and she let herself down, moving away from him. "Not even close. But, thanks."

Klaus smiled and placed his hands in his pockets, just looking at her. "One of these days, Caroline, my romantic ways are going to win you over."

Caroline shook her head. "It's a good thing you've been around a long time and had time to practice your patience. Because you're going to be waiting for forever for _that_ to happen."

Caroline turned around and started to walk away, knowing she needed to get away from him before his words became a reality and his charms did start to have an affect on her.

"You're welcome," Klaus called to her, watching her as she walked away from him.


End file.
